Susie
Susie is a deuteragonist of Deltarune and the monster Hero of Light that The Prophecy speaks of. Profile Appearance Susie has the appearance of a tall, purple, vaguely reptilian monster with freckles at the sides of her face. In Hometown, Susie has messy aubergine hair that hangs over her eyes, a long purple jacket, a white and blue shirt, a pair of torn jeans and a pair of black shoes. In the Dark World, her hair is plum, her skin turns pink, and her clothes are replaced with: a black vest with pink trim, a purple shirt, baggy plum pants, and black boots with golden trim. She also has studded bracelets on her arms and a belt with a large golden buckle in the shape of a heart. After defeating King, she pulls her hair out of her eyes, which are revealed to be yellow. Despite her reptilian looks, Susie doesn't have a tail. When equipping the Jevilstail to Susie, she mentions she "Figured she'd'' grow one someday." Personality At school, before entering the Dark World, Susie appears as a bully. She acts very rude toward other students, insulting them and even threatening them with physical violence. She does not have any friends and appears to be convinced that everyone hates her. Susie may, however, use this as an excuse to act rudely. When she enters the Dark World, Susie beats up every enemy she meets and is uninterested in being a Hero of Light, even saying to Ralsei that the end of the world is "none of her business" and that it "might be kind of fun." When Lancer compliments her on her villain performance, she becomes excited about finally meeting someone who appreciates her as a "bad guy." After joining Lancer's side and forging a friendship with him, she starts to have fun and be more caring to him. To avoid killing King and hurting Lancer's feelings, Susie changes her ways and obeys Kris's orders, though somewhat reluctantly at times. Main Story Being an ax wielder and having the most health, Susie takes the role of the party's tank. At the beginning of Chapter 1, she prefers solving conflicts with violence, and always attacks the enemy on top. Early on, Kris and Ralsei can ACT and warn enemies of Susie's attack, making her miss. Susie can also be put to sleep using Ralsei's lullaby, though she wakes up if she takes damage. Susie frequently makes fun of Ralsei, and eventually joins Lancer and turns against Kris and Ralsei. She does not seem much nicer at the point of rejoining the party, although she assures Lancer that this does not mean they are no longer friends after he shows doubts. Lancer later betrays the party, which angers Susie. However, after getting into a fight with a reluctant Lancer, she misses on purpose, and promises to resolve the encounter with King peacefully after facing the possibility of upsetting Lancer by hurting King. She joins the party for real, promising to cooperate and is willing to ACT if Kris tells her what to do. She also threatens King when he threatens to throw Lancer off the castle, allowing Lancer to break free of his grip. She then strikes King with her ax when he threatens Kris after the latter uses their shield to block one of King's attacks intended for her. Once Susie and Kris are about to head back to the Light World after defeating King peacefully, Kris has two choices on what to do. If they head towards the fountain, Susie pleads with them to at least say goodbye to Ralsei and all the Darkners first, indicating she misses their company. If they don't accept, Susie stops them from leaving anyway by telling them that they're lying and that they should at least say goodbye to Lancer first. Alternatively, if they immediately head back to the left instead, Susie expresses surprise, but is happy nonetheless and willing to say goodbye to the Darkners. Once Susie and Kris leave the Dark World, she suggests that they both go back the next day. In Battle Spells All of Susie's "Buster spells" can have their damage increased by repeatedly pressing "Z" during the animation. Rude Buster Requires 50% TP, 40% TP whilst having Devilsknife equipped. An attack that does moderately more damage than the standard Fight action. Deals "Rude Damage". Outshone by Red Buster during the King fight. "''Deals moderate Rude-elemental damage to one foe. Depends on Attack and Magic." Red Buster Requires 60% TP. An attack that does significantly more damage than the standard Fight action. Only available as an ACT command during the King fight. Presumably depends on Attack and Magic, instead of dealing "Rude Damage" like its dwindled type, it deals "Red Damage". "Your SOUL shined its power on Susie!" Attacks * Susie jumps on top of Lancer. Then, Lancer jumps over the top of the Bullet Board while Susie launches ax projectiles that travel towards the right of the Bullet Board. * Susie launches six ax projectiles that travel towards the Bullet Board. The projectiles hover for a short period of time before leaving the Bullet Board. Strategy Her stats are identical as an enemy. To win the battle violently, the party can attack Lancer until he runs out of HP. Since Susie retains her stats as an enemy, fighting her until she runs out of HP and gets knocked down is not an issue, but she gets up on her own after 3 turns. To win the battle peacefully, the party can perform X-Anything on Lancer successfully 4 times, convincing him not to fight. However, on the 4th time, Susie blocks Lancer's ears, negating the X-Anything ACT. Susie continues this unless she is put to sleep through Ralsei's Sing. Even though Susie can be put to sleep, she cannot be pacified due to Lancer's bike absorbing the Pacify Spell. She wakes up on her own after 3 turns. Quotes * Heh, scared? Neutral * Weasel out of THIS! Neutral * Talk your way out of THIS! Neutral * Think fast! Neutral * No way! Shut up and fight!!! #1 * Really?...Shut up and fight!!! #2 * What are you even doing? #3 * Really...? No way, I don't see anything! #4 * Yeah, it's hopeless. #5+ * Flattery won't work on US!!! on Lancer #1 * THAT'S THE POINT!!! on Lancer #2 * Huh...? I mean...NO!!! on Lancer #3 * Try convincing someone that can't HEAR YOU! on Lancer #4+, failed * Heh, score for the BAD GUYS! on Lancer #4+, failed * Hey, stop ganging up on him! Lancer * Hey, stop hitting him! Lancer * (Zzzz...) Asleep * (Yawn) I'm awake, did I miss anything? Awake Flavor Text * Two bad guys blocked the way! Encounter * If you read the status screen, you already knew that. Check * The armor you equipped her with just made her tougher! if Susie is equipped with armor when she was a party member * Susie and Lancer are coming up with victory celebration plans. Neutral * Susie and Lancer are making fun of you. Neutral * Susie and Lancer are gloating about how great their team is. Neutral * Susie and Lancer are having an evil laugh contest. Neutral * Smells like teamwork. Neutral * You tried convincing Susie not to fight. #1 * You tried telling Susie you like her hair. #2 * You growled at Susie like a bear. #3 * You told Susie you'd give her a picnic basket of worms. #4 * You have no idea what to do what to Susie anymore. #5+ * There was no effect! followup * It seems this command is a total waste of time! followup * Ralsei sang a soft and entrancing lullaby! SUSIE fell asleep! Sing ** Ralsei sang a soft and entrancing lullaby! But SUSIE was already asleep...! while Susie is asleep Relationships Kris At the beginning of chapter 1, Kris and Susie know very little about each other, with Susie being initially hostile towards Kris. Once Susie joins Lancer, however, Ralsei seems to be her primary target for teasing. As the chapter progresses, she slowly opens up to them after re-joining the party, and once faced with the possibility of hurting King and upsetting Lancer, she decides to listen to Kris's commands. After this, she seems to be very loyal to Kris and respectful of their position as leader, attacking King when he threatens Kris's life. Ralsei Ralsei's optimism and pacifism are in stark contrast to Susie's initial violent behavior, causing a lot of conflict between the two characters. Although Ralsei becomes the new target of Susie's teasing once she joins Lancer, she opens up to him as she does to Kris, and the two eventually get along much better. Lancer While initially viewing Lancer as little more than an annoyance, once Lancer expresses his admiration for Susie, she decides to join him and abandons Kris and Ralsei. The two are shown to be very close afterwards, with Susie looking out for his wellbeing, such as when he gets lost in the Forest maze. Even after Lancer betrays her trust, she is unable to bring herself to hurt him, and reassures him that he is still her friend, despite the circumstances. Gallery Susie face partymenu.png | Party Menu portrait Susie face battlemenu.png | Battle Menu portrait Susie overworld eyes.png | With eyes showing (after King battle) Susie battle idle.gif | In-battle animation Susie battle attack.gif | Attack Susie battle act.gif | ACT Susie battle guard.gif | Guard Susie overworld stunned.png | Stunned Susie face angry.png | Angry Susie face silent.png | Silent Susie artwork.png | Susie Concept Art 1 Susie artwork silent.jpg | Susie Concept Art 2 Susie artwork expressions.png | Susie Concept Art 3 Susie artwork dialogue.png | Susie Concept Art 4 Susie artwork smug.jpg | Susie Concept Art 5 Susie artwork Temmie.jpg | Susie Concept Art by Temmie Chang Trivia * In Undertale, a girl by the name of "Suzy" was mentioned by Clam Girl in Waterfall. In the Nintendo Switch port of the game, Clam Girl alludes to the upcoming release of Deltarune. However, if the Fun value is set to a number between 80 and 89, Clam Girl appears at Waterfall and still talks about "Suzy." * All three party members have multiple titles they are given in the Party Menu throughout the game: ** At the beginning of the game, Susie is a LV1 Mean Girl who "Won't do anything but fight." ** After she rejoins the party, she is upgraded to LV1 Dark Knight, and "Does damage using dark energy." ** Unlike Kris and Ralsei, Susie doesn't have a third title. * Susie is very particular about any actions with her equipment in the Party Menu. ** If attempting to remove her armor, she says "Hey, hands off!" She doesn't mind when swapping her armor for different armor, though, even if this lowers her stats. ** If attempting to give her the White Ribbon, she refuses as well. "Nope. Not in 1st grade anymore." ** If they try to replace her weapon with the Mane Ax, she says "I'm too GOOD for that." She isn't wrong, since equipping it would lower her stats. However, she's fine if they give her the Brave Ax while she's carrying the Devilsknife, even though this also lowers her stats. * Susie has 100 Rudeness and 100 Crudeness at the beginning of Chapter 1. When she joins Lancer, her Crudeness increases by 1; but after joining the party "for real," her Rudeness stat drops to 99. * All characters from the Dark World have colored dialogue portraits. Since Susie isn't from the Dark World, and Kris has no dialogue portraits at all, this makes Susie the only character to have uncolored dialogue portraits in the Dark World. * Susie eats almost anything. As well as eating chalk, Susie gets disappointed if Kris eats the Prison moss and doesn't leave some for her. She also likes eating worms, as she reveals when Rouxls Kaard offers her a plate in exchange for her silence. * In the box gate puzzle room, if certain actions are performed on the pads Susie mentions that she once dressed up as a box for Halloween. * After joining Kris and Ralsei for the first time, Susie takes up the third slot, but after joining them for the second time she takes up the second slot instead. * Susie appears to be left-handed. * In the game files there are overworld sprites that show Susie's eyes. While they were probably supposed to be used for after leaving the Dark World, the default overworld sprites for Susie are used instead. * Susie takes 70% less damage from Kris and Ralsei's attacks during her fight alongside Lancer (rounded up.) References fr:Susie pl:Susie pt-br:Susie ru:Сьюзи Category:Heroes of Light